duo boni adulescentuli
by ylg
Summary: Alix :: drabbles sur Alix et Enak :: 1ère vignette : calendrier romain et anniversaires. 2e : us et coutumes du bain. 3e : jusqu'au bout du monde. 4e : un baiser. 5e : déguisements. 6e : mise en abyme par les persos de Lefranc. 7e : dormir ensemble. MàJ, 8e : un naufrage.
1. calendes romaines

parce que ça serait ridicule de créer une nouvelle entrée juste pour publier un autre drabble, ceci va devenir un "recueil" ; pour l'instant, il ne compte que deux mini-fics et je doute qu'il s'aggrandisse un jour de nouveau, mais si ça arrivait, ça serait chouette ! (même si je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde qui s'intéresse à Alix par ici ?)

* * *

**Titre :** quelques jours de répit  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Alix  
**Personnage/Couple :** Alix, Alix/Enak  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** si Jacques Martin n'a pas fait exprès de les rendre louches, ceux-là, je demande à voir ce que ça donne quand il essaie vraiment !

écrite pour 31 jours, thème : "calendes" (mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de répondre à ce défiiii ?!) ; contrainte accessoire : présent  
...150 mots sur le calendrier romain : je dois être _définitivement_ siphonnée XD

oOo

L'un comme l'autre, enfants perdus, ignorent la date de leur naissance. Mais qu'importe, ces anniversaires sont rarement célébrés de toute façon ; ça n'intéresse pas grand monde.  
En revanche, Alix garde précieusement la mémoire de leur première rencontre : il a débarqué à Alexandrie au neuvième jour avant les Calendes d'Aprilis, l'année où César vainquit Vercingétorix à Alésia. Celle-ci est une date autrement plus importante !

Aujourd'hui, calcule-t-il, c'est la veille des Ides de Martius et ils viennent juste de rentrer d'un énième voyage en Egypte, pays de leur rencontre et qui reste depuis cher à son cœur.  
Il lui reste donc une décade pour trouver comment fêter dignement l'anniversaire de cette rencontre, en espérant qu'aucun message de César ne leur parviendra d'ici là pour les envoyer une fois de plus à l'autre bout de l'Empire ou plus loin encore.


	2. bain et jalousie

**Titre : **jalousie  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Alix  
**Couple/Personnages : **Enak, Alix, une fille  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **toujours à Jacques Martin.

Pour Azalée, Alix + une fille quelconque et Enak qui râle à côté, "jalousie"  
(170 mots)

oOo

Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pimbêche qui se mêle de vouloir partager leur bain ?  
Enak jette un regard affolé à son compagnon : il en sait sans doute plus que lui en matière d'us et coutumes étrangers –après tout Alix sait toujours tout, ou presque !  
Et il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Alix semble sur le point de céder à leur hôtesse, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde ! _son_ Alix est près à se laisser laver par ces mains étrangères ? Le voilà désespéré.

Heureusement, c'est à ce moment qu'Alix se tourne vers lui, cherchant son approbation, et croise ses yeux affligés ; il a le bon goût de refuser l'offre aussi poliment que possible. En faisant de son mieux pour ne pas heurter la jeune fille, et en lui offrant tout de même un regard et un sourire charmeurs.

Au moins, elle se retire, mais le mal est fait : Enak boudera toute la durée du bain ou presque.


	3. par delà les océans

**Titre** : jusqu'au bout du monde  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Alix  
**Personnages/Couple **: Enak/Alix  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Jacques Martin

**Prompt** : "Par-delà les océans"  
Pour Nimrauko  
120 mots

oOo

Depuis qu'à la mort de Josah, le gouverneur d'Alexandrie a fait traverser la mer à Enak pour l'envoyer à Rome rejoindre la seule personne susceptible de vouloir le recueillir : Alix, sa vie a changé du tout au tout.  
Il a l'impression d'avoir parcouru le monde entier avec lui, d'avoir traversé toutes les mers, tous les pays du monde connu, et même inconnu. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils ont vécu ensemble des aventures incroyables aux quatre coins du monde.  
Si jamais César chargeait Alix de voguer droit devant lui sur l'océan pour aller jeter un secret dangereux par-delà le rebord du monde, il l'y suivrait sans hésiter un seul instant.


	4. un baiser à Rome

**Titre** :_ osculum, basium, suavium  
_**Auteur**: ylg  
**Fandom** : Alix  
**Personnage/Couple** : Alix et Enak  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Jacques Martin

Pour Nelja  
**Prompt** : Leur premier baiser  
200 mots

oOo

César envoie Alix au loin, en mission pour son Empire, et Enak n'a pas le droit de l'accompagner. Trop ennuyeux, inutile de lui faire courir les risques du voyage pour si peu, lui dit-on. Enak rétorque que s'il y a le moindre risque sur ce voyage, il aime autant venir avec Alix ; quitte à se fourrer dans un guêpier, il veut rester avec lui. Et si la mission en elle-même est si ennuyeuse, alors autant qu'il soit là pour le soutenir, non ?

Mais Alix ne veut rien entendre, et Enak, dépité, s'enfuit et ne réapparaît pas de toute la journée.

Au dernier moment, il vient quand même le voir partir. Il a toujours le regard sombre et le front boudeur, et n'ouvre pas la bouche pour lui souhaiter bon voyage.

Quand Alix se penche pour lui donner le baiser d'au-revoir, Enak se dérobe. Au lieu de sa joue, il présente ses lèvres.

Alix les effleure sans faire de difficulté, conscient des soucis qu'il donne à son jeune ami, et de sa tendance à toujours le protéger, comme un enfant, quand lui voudrait être traité comme un égal. Ils n'en ont plus le temps maintenant, mais ils en parleront à son retour.


	5. sexy

**Titre **: pour de faux, pour de vrai  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Alix  
**Personnages/Couple **: Enak/Alix  
**Rating **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: Jacques Martin

Pour Camille Miko  
**Prompt** : "tu es _sexy_..."

spoil (?) sur l'album _Roma, Roma…  
_  
170 mots

oOo

« Allons, beauté. Tu es si désirable, viens donc dans le bois, là- bas… »

En temps normal, ces mots dans la bouche d'Alix seraient un rêve. Mais ça n'est pas Alix, c'est un faune avec un pelage grotesque et une voix qui rappelle à Enak la manière dont certaines filles s'adressent à Alix, souvent. Techniquement, lui-même porte une robe de fille, en ce moment. Et même s'il s'amuse à jouer la comédie, quelque chose ne va pas. Enak craint que ces mots, Alix les adresse à une autre personne.

La pantomime finie, quand ils peuvent enfin ôter perruques et déguisement, Enak confesse :  
« Tu es bien mieux sans ta barbe, quand même. C'est toi à qui on aurait dû donner le rôle de Pan.  
- Tu es mieux aussi sans cheveux de fille. Mais la robe te va quand même bien. Et ils avaient raison : tu _es_ doué pour le théâtre. »

Enak se répète qu'il déteste être déguisé en fille. Mais malgré ça, les compliments d'Alix lui vont droit au cœur.


	6. un héros de papier

**Titre :** héros de papier  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Lefranc, avec un soupçon d'Alix - vive la mise en abyme !  
**Personnage/Couples :** Jeanjean, Jeanjean/Lefranc ; Alix/Enak  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** tout appartient Jacques Martin (doublement, même) et je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

365 mots

oOo

Lefranc est reparti au bout du monde, sans lui. Jeanjean se sent l'envie de bouder : ils auraient pu profiter de ses vacances pour partir ensemble ! Mais non, depuis quelque temps, Lefranc a l'air de l'éviter.  
Imbécile de Lefranc ! Ça n'est vraiment pas chic de sa part. Et leur amitié alors ?  
Pour ne pas reconnaître qu'il boude réellement, Jeanjean se console en se plongeant dans la bande dessinée. En général, les aventures des autres, à défaut de pouvoir partager celles de son ami, le passionnent toujours.

Il sourit encore en voyant Alix partir rechercher et sauver Enak quel que soit le traquenard dans lequel le jeune garçon peut aller se fourrer, et ne jamais lui en vouloir d'y être tombé. Quand ça lui est arrivé aussi, à lui, Lefranc l'a bien sûr sauvé sans faire ni une ni deux, mais il a bien vu sur son visage toute l'inquiétude qu'il a causée au grand reporter, comme un reproche silencieux. Et parfois, pas seulement silencieux, il lui est aussi arrivé de se faire gronder pour de bon.  
Comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez honteux tout seul de s'être laissé piéger…

Enfin, il ne peut pas vraiment comparer sa situation avec celles de ses bandes dessinées. Si Alix ressemble à un Lefranc qui aurait son âge à lui, Jeanjean se dit que lui-même est loin de ressembler à Enak. Pour plein de raisons. Celle qui l'ennuie le plus étant d'être si souvent ainsi séparé de son blond ami, au lieu de le suivre partout autour du monde.

Pourvu qu'il revienne vite. Avant la fin des vacances, si possible, pour qu'il ait le temps de lui raconter tout ce qu'il a à lui dire sur lui, sur sa vie et ses envies, lui montrer tout ce qui lui tient à cœur avant la rentrée…

En tirant ces plans au-dessus des planches en couleurs qu'il survole plus qu'il ne les relit vraiment, il se rend compte que les BDs, il les connaît déjà toutes par cœur, ça ne le divertit plus tant que ça, maintenant. Il aura bientôt passé l'âge pour les héros de papier, il préfèrerait avoir Lefranc auprès de lui pour de vrai.


	7. dormir avec toi

**Titre :** assez grand pour...  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Alix  
**Personnages/Couple :** Enak/Alix  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** "Je peux dormir avec toi ?" pour 31 jours (12 novembre 08) ; ficletarrivée 2ème au vote de novembre

250 mots  
avec mes remerciements aux gens qui ont documenté et construit les pages consacrées à Alix sur le site _Culture et Débats_ et m'ont rappelé que tiens, Enak n'est pas _que_ une demoiselle en détresse !

oOo

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »  
Dans la grande demeure d'Honorus Galla il y a beaucoup de place ; une chmabre pour Alix, une autre pour Enak, d'autres encore pour le reste de la maisonnée :  
« Voyons, nul besoin pour ça.  
- Nous dormons ensemble quand nous sommes en voyage.  
- Parce que les circonstances l'exigent. Par manque de place ou par sécurité. »

Et quand ils sont de retour à la civilisation, avec tout confort possible, ils peuvent bien s'en passer, pense Alix.

« C'est que – Enak baisse les yeux – j'y suis habitué maintenant. Jene peux pas dormir tout seul, sans toi. »  
Indulgent, Alix cède. Après tout, se dit-il, Enak est encore un enfant. (Heureusement, pense Enak, il joue encore bien ce rôle !)

Alors qu'il se blottit à ses côtés, il goûte sa chaleur. Enak ne compte pas le déranger, le serrer de trop près, l'empêcher de dormir. Juste être près de lui, l'écouter respirer en s'endormant et le voir près de lui à son réveil. Alix comprend. Il partage cette envie, même si, trop sérieux, il a voulu la faire taire.  
Encore, il compte que ça soit juste pour cette nuit, leur première de retour à Rome après un dangereux périple, pour faire la transition, et qu'ensuite chacun reprenne sa place, rassuré.  
Mais bah, il verra bien demain soir si...  
(Ce qui laisse encore un peu de temps à Enak pour le convaincre que non, il n'est pas trop grand maintenant pour dormir avec lui mais justement assez grand pour choisir de le faire.)


	8. ils ne couleront pas comme ça

**Titre** : _down with this ship_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Alix  
**Personnages/Couple** : Alix(/)Enak  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Jacques Martin

**Prompt** : « ...avec pertes et fracas! »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Note** : et pour tous les gens qui depuis début septembre ont tenté de lire _Alix Senator _et beuglé « my shiiiiip! »  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Fracassé par une tempête subite, leur navire prend l'eau de toutes parts. Encore un ou deux paquets de mer et il se brisera définitivement. Plusieurs membres de l'équipage ont déjà été emportés. Ceux qui survivent et s'accrochent encore tentent à toute force d'assembler un radeau de fortune avec les débris à leur portée.

Il n'est plus temps de prier Neptune, Poseidon ou Tiamat. Alix préfère s'arrimer au mat avec son compagnon. Malgré la situation désespérée, il garde encore son assurance :

- Nous ne coulerons pas avec ce bateau, je te le promets. Et où que nous finissions ensuite, ça sera ensemble.


End file.
